


沉默的羔羊

by shiwohaoren



Category: all千, 刘北山, 我芊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiwohaoren/pseuds/shiwohaoren
Summary: 刘北山x肖恩，受欺负的小混混x会演戏的地头蛇。一个普普通通的爱情故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 借用的姐妹的账号，有问题冲我来

　　六月，海城，恒中。

　　空气闷热凝滞，班主任老曹胸前被汗濡湿一大块，正在声嘶力竭地讲着几何题，底下的学生们除了听课，干什么的都有，王兵他们几个肆无忌惮地抛着纸条，商量着放了学去哪里吃冰去哪个游戏城。  
　　恒中本来就是个三流高中，堪堪维持住普通高中的颜面，让学生不至于去读职高罢了，生源可想而知。  
　　这儿的学生除了学习什么都干，个个顶着一头刺，而14班的王兵则是这群仙人球中的佼佼者，听说在初中时就因为跟班主任打架留校查看，延迟了一年毕业，又跟社会上的混混勾肩搭背，实在是块朽得不能再朽的木料。  
　　老曹抹了把汗，虽说早绝了在这群朽木上雕花的心。可看到这群学生一点学生样都没有，难免心头火起，大拍黑板正要发作，突然下课铃响了，学生一哄而起，冲散了老曹的骂声，自顾自地下课了，包都是早收拾好了的。  
　　王兵往几个班教室门前一溜达，就有小弟自觉溜出来跟上，他回头看看人差不多，便吹了个黏黏腻腻的口哨：  
“哥几个，今天咱们去电玩城玩玩，六哥约我在那边说事，你们也去打个招呼，拜拜山头。”  
　　身后小弟们一叠声应好，捧着王兵的都是听说他有社会上的关系想借机当当社会人的，听说王兵还认识南城区这片的老大六哥。  
　　这群半大小子平日里谁也不服谁，看完古惑仔就想拜山鸡哥，捏着鼻子捧王兵就为了今天，当即把他哄得高高兴兴，一群人拥着出校门去。  
　　王兵正飘飘然呢，突然瞧见前头那个熟悉的白色背影。呲了呲牙，给小哥几个一使眼色就上前围住了白色背影。  
　　  
刘北山斜挎着包，单手插兜站住，下巴都没低，冷淡地问：“你们要干什么。”  
　　王兵最瞧不得他这副样子，明明大家都是恒中的学生，偏偏他腰板直，恒中那么丑的校服，穿王兵身上跟挂了个麻袋似的，穿刘北山身上就跟模特图一样。偏偏冬玉那群丫头片子迷得不行，说他高冷冰山。王兵心里暗骂：不过是个烂透了的野种，跟他婊子妈一样招蜂引蝶，走路都带着骚气。他恨得牙痒痒，阴阳怪气道：“不干嘛，不都是兄弟嘛，咱们好久不一起去耍耍了，小北这是，忘了兄弟了？”  
　　刘北山这才偏头看他，仿佛他说了个什么可笑的事。王兵咧了半边嘴笑：“哥几个今天去电玩城耍耍，北山，借俩钱使使呗。”  
　　刘北山：“没有。”  
　　王兵右手边的小弟邀功：“兵哥，我今天在学校看到他使手机了。还是最新款！”  
　　王兵一听：“哟，是吗，没看出来北山是个有钱人啊，以前次次只借那么点钱，感情攒起来买手机了。”  
　　“可不是吗！手机借哥几个使使呗。还最新款呢。”  
　　“不对啊兵哥，之前咱们搜过这小子的身，他身上的确没钱啊。哪来的钱买手机。”  
　　王兵听到这话笑得像是闻到腐肉的鬣狗，凑近刘北山，用油滑的声音说道：“这也说不准，你们忘了他妈是做什么的了？”  
　　小弟们恍然大悟，一通哄笑：  
　　“兵哥明白人，这小子的妈是个婊子。”  
　　“我说怪不得有钱呢，指不定他妈买肉换的。”  
　　“诶，他妈早不要他啦，没准是他自己卖肉换的！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

　　刘北山默默捏紧了拳头，抬眼看着笑得最大声的王兵。  
　　王兵凑近了挤眉弄眼：“哟，生气啦，”王兵凑得更近，“最近不知道你躲哪去了，但是你以为你躲得掉吗？你不想冬玉她们都知道你妈是个婊子吧，”王兵用手背拍他脸，“下次，下次放学！再看不到你人，全校都会知道你刘北山，是个婊子养的。”  
　　王兵还要再拍，突然被一股大力向后扯倒。爬起身正要骂，一个纹花臂的壮汉拎起了他的领子。  
　　一个身量颇高的男人在他身后开口：“哟，欺负我弟弟呢。”

　　“兵哥！”小弟们怕的脚软，但咬紧了一口兄弟情，惊呼道。还有抖着声音放狠话的：  
　　“你们要干什么！我们上头有人的！”  
　　“对对对，我们兵哥认识六哥！你们别乱来啊”  
　　男人闻言笑了：“老六，你这么多私生子呢，红云姐知道吗？”

　　花臂壮汉先是一惊，再是皱起了眉。  
　　男人点了根烟，张嘴吐了口烟雾：“行了老六，给小朋友们长长记性，别他妈老学古惑仔了。”  
　　“小北，过来。”男人招招手，刘北山低着头走过去。

 

　　

 

　　  
　　肖恩在前头慢悠悠地抽烟，身后刘北山慢慢地跟着，一路无话。男孩几次抬头想说些什么，最终还是没能说出口。  
　　沉默着进了酒吧，还是白天，酒吧没营业，卡座上的坐了一圈花臂大哥，见肖恩进来纷纷站起来打招呼，  
　　“肖哥回来了。”  
　　肖恩向后勾勾手，搭过刘北山的后颈把人带上楼梯，跟手下们示意：  
　　“你们先说着吧，我得带孩子。”  
　　说着将人推进包间，肖恩在沙发上坐定，本准备摸根烟，看看对面男孩稚嫩苍白的脸，伸出去的手中途换了个方向端起了茶杯。  
　　“说说吧，今天是怎么回事。上回你跟我说你能解决，叫我别插手。”  
　　“我……”刘北山欲言又止。  
　　肖恩好整以暇地坐着等他组织语言。

　

 

　　

　　

　　三月，海城，极点酒吧。  
　　肖恩跟几个朋友从酒吧里出来的时候已经接近凌晨十二点，酒气熏天也熏人脸，几个红脸的小开大着胆子调侃肖恩：“肖哥怎么还是独身一个，这些美女都入不了你的眼，给兄弟说说喜欢什么样的，我给你留心留心。”  
　　肖恩不跟酒鬼一般见识，笑骂：“快滚吧，先留心留心你自己。”彼此又调笑一阵就挥挥手散去，搂着傍家小情各自回家醒酒。　  
　　肖恩喝得不多，只有他灌别人的，没人敢灌他。  
　　肖家是海城知名地头蛇，肖中华年轻的时候就敢跟人拼刀争盘口，靠的就是人狠仗义，黑白两吃，在海城大佬的位置上坐得端端正正。  
　　生了俩儿子更是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，大儿子肖感经商，肖氏集团做得风生水起，走的阳关大道，小儿子肖恩不露声色，大隐隐于市，接了父亲的衣钵，替他哥清理暗礁。  
　　肖恩醒了醒酒准备回家睡觉，突然听到酒吧后巷的弄堂里一阵喧杂，几个学生模样的男生推搡着一个白衣服的男孩，时不时爆发一阵大笑。  
　　那男孩低着头，男生们十分用劲，搡得他偏向一边，又被推回来。时间，地点都不对，看样子不像普通打闹。  
　　酒吧是肖氏名下的产业之一，肖恩心里莫名的烦躁，示意贺六过去看看，别惹出事来。  
　　贺六是南城区这片的老大，原先是肖中华手下的人，后来跟了肖恩，生得穷凶极恶，一条过肩龙几乎纹满整个左膀。  
　　男生们一看有大人过来管教纷纷跑走，只留那个男孩默默捡起地上的背包，拍了拍灰背上，刚准备走突然一头栽倒在地上，贺六忙扶住他。  
　　肖恩快步过来低头查看。  
　　借着街灯的冷光，肖恩看到男孩眉骨上有一块淤青，在苍白的皮肤上显得更突兀。

　　还看到男孩有双漂亮眼睛。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　那男孩没有真晕，只是眼前发黑，是低血糖的反应，被扶进酒吧喂了糖水，没过一会就清醒过来。小声的致谢之后就要离开，明显走路的脚都是软的。  
　　也许是酒精被风一激进了脑子，肖恩突然长出了善心，要了甜点示意他吃，那孩子实在饿狠了，也不再推拒，肖恩看他大快朵颐，有不自觉地小动作，吃得高兴就眯起眼睛，像某种餍足的小动物。看肖恩盯着他还不好意思地笑笑，弯了眼睛露出嘴角下边一点点的凹陷，还有一对梨涡。  
　　肖恩对那双漂亮眼睛留了心。

 

　　把人送回去之后，查到那孩子叫刘北山，在福利院长大，从小被抛弃，那群半大小子是他同学，刘北山老受欺凌，围堵，抢钱，挨打，是家常便饭，上回在酒吧外头就是被堵着要钱。  
　　肖恩玩着手上的烟，问：“他不还手？”  
　　汇报的小弟说：“还手的，双拳难敌四手嘛，一群打一个，那群小子就爱拉帮结派。这孩子倒也厉害，虽说次次都挂彩，但那群狗怂也没讨到多少便宜。”

肖恩抽了口烟眯起眼睛：“什么原因？”  
　　“主要就是他妈的事，刘北山的妈是个妓女，有一天晚上不知道被哪个酒鬼强奸了，这才怀了他，生了也不养，就丢到福利院。这事原本只有福利院的人知道，不知道那帮小子哪里听来的。”  
　　小弟讲起八卦两眼放光，“他们威胁刘北山，说是敢反抗就把这件事捅出去。”  
　　肖恩摁灭了烟头，闭上眼睛全是那张带淤青的苍白的脸。

　　

　　

 

　　北边的档口新开了一个会所，最近总不太平，想是有人坐不住了。原本不用肖恩出面，但杀鸡儆猴最省事，于是肖恩带着人去震场子。  
　　还以为是什么龙盘虎踞的人物，结果是几个见到贺六都腿软的怂蛋，鸡是弱鸡，也得杀个响亮敬敬坐不住的猴。肖恩在闹事的混混手上摁灭烟头，剩下的就交给贺六清场了。  
　　结果刚一出门就听到：“哗”的一声巨响，紧接着一阵喧杂，几个年轻小子在前头跑，后面几个保安紧追。  
　　肖恩本不想多事，但领头的这个居然是个熟人，趁他跑过眼前时快准狠地捞过人压进了角落。  
　　那双漂亮的眼睛瞪大了看着肖恩，肖恩捂住他的嘴不让他说话：“眼睛瞪这么大做什么，也不怕掉出来。”  
　　肖恩这才觉得今天晚上这趟走得值，男孩估计被吓懵了，一直被肖恩揽着肩带进包厢都没反应过来。肖恩把人安置在沙发上，抱起胳膊，“说说吧，怎么被人追了。”  
　　“我…”男孩张张嘴，不知道该说什么。肖恩抱着臂问他：“大堂的玻璃，你砸的？”  
　　“不是。”男孩下意识回嘴，可眼前人赃并获抓个正着，解释变得苍白无力，肖恩还给过他吃的，男孩低下了头。  
　　肖恩心想可能还真不是，他多半是被胁迫参加这种活动的。心下一动，调出一副严肃的表情，问道：“你知道那块玻璃值多少钱吗？”  
　　男孩老老实实摇头。  
　　“是一个你付不起的数字。”肖恩顿了顿，看看男孩的脸色，“这样吧，我就是这里的老板，你给我打工还债怎么样？”  
　　男孩抬头看他，似乎是在质疑他这话的真实性，“你不是，酒吧的老板吗？”  
　　肖恩一个电话叫来了会所的经理，男孩这才点点头答应下来。  
　　“那行，上次忘了问，你叫什么名字。”

　　“刘北山。”

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

　　

　　刘北山正式开始在酒吧的打工生活，肖恩跟他规定，下了课就过来，管晚饭，得做满半年。  
　　刘北山点点头对时间没有异议，但是他提出了别的质疑，“我，明明打破了会所的玻璃，为什么要在酒吧打工还债？”  
　　肖恩露出一口白牙：“因为老板都是我，我想让你在哪边就在哪边。还有问题吗？”  
　　刘北山摇摇头老老实实擦杯子去了。  
　　这孩子长得漂亮，但内里却老实。放在会所，连皮带肉都得被人吃了。肖恩心想。  
“哦对了，”肖恩突然说：“别叫我老板，雇佣童工要罚款，叫哥哥吧。”  
刘北山点点头：“哥哥。”  
肖恩：我现在就想连皮带骨吃了你！

　　

 

　　

　　肖恩还是低估了漂亮脸蛋的杀伤力。  
　　刘北山在酒吧兢兢业业做了半个月，期间与肖恩的关系与日俱增，已经愿意跟肖恩说点心里话了，并对这个既给过他吃的，又给他工作的大哥十分依赖。  
　　结果这一天肖恩刚从外面回来，就被刘北山一头扎进怀里。肖恩抱了满怀当然高兴，但立马觉察出不对劲来，怎么这么烫手？！  
　　将人打横抱带上二楼，肖恩给贺六使了个眼色，去查。

　　  
　　

　  
　　

　　原本冰冷的手变得滚烫，紧贴在肖恩微凉的脖子上。无处排遣的欲望在口舌间传递，少年莽撞却毫无章法，身下的人先是任由他索取，但逐渐接过了主导权，青涩的舌尖微微颤动，喘息从唇齿间逃离，分离时带出牵连的银丝。  
　　小北这时已经看不大清楚人了，只记得当时被一个客人拦下非要请他喝杯果茶，他在酒吧只是打打杂擦擦杯子，肖恩并不让他调酒送酒，于是也没多想便喝了两口，没想到这两口就出了问题。  
　　他只记得自己向外头跑，好像撞上了一个什么人，好像是肖恩，对，肖恩！  
　　小北努力支起身子，辨认眼前人的模样，使劲眨了眨眼：“肖恩？”  
　　他捧着眼前人的脸，实在看不清，只好凑近了鼻息交织，看着看着小北突然笑了，露出那两个糖渍的小坑：“真是肖恩啊。”  
　　肖恩只觉得天降巨饼，烫嘴又诱人。  
　　他先是被压住脸一通乱亲，好容易找回主导再找回理智想着孩子还没成年，又被他活生生笑硬了。  
　　“知道我是谁吗？”肖恩努力平复欲望。  
　　小北捧住他的脸，亲他嘴角，“你是肖恩。”  
　　肖恩摁住他作乱的手，“知道是我还敢亲？”  
　　“肖恩是好人，给我吃蛋糕，还让我打工。”那果茶里下的药多半能迷人心智，小北的表现跟平时截然不同。肖恩正心乱如麻，小北又凑过来啄他嘴角，“谢谢肖恩。”亲完又露出那种小动物的表情，像是刚吃到一块甜点。

　　这都跟谁学的？！

　　肖恩倒吸一口凉气，先堵上那张作乱的嘴。  
　　口舌交织缠绵发出水声，肖恩按着小北的脊柱一路向下。

　　

　

　　


	2. 02

　　肖恩冲完凉才觉得充血的地方略略沉寂下来，一边漱口一边苦笑自己真他妈正人君子。  
　　收拾完自己还不忘拧了条温毛巾，替外头纾解了的主擦了擦满身的汗和腿间的白浊。收拾妥当才把人塞进被窝里。  
　　肖恩何时做过这种事，只觉得在这小子面前一再退让，现在看他睡得香甜，嘴角梨涡若隐若现，肖恩忍不住拧了拧他的嘴角，“就这么痛快，可害苦我了。”

 

　　

　　肖恩轻手轻脚关了门，当即沉了脸下楼去，贺六早早等在下面。  
　　“查到了吗？”肖恩整理弄乱的袖口。  
　　“查到了，是个惯犯，不知道什么时候盯上小孩的。断了一只手，扔出去了。”贺六皱起眉，“这些人是越来越变态了，男孩也不放过。”  
　　肖恩刚做完变态，听到这话转头盯着贺六：“我怎么感觉你在骂我？”他长出一口气，“那群狗怂真是下作又恶心，让他们盯紧些，别在酒吧里出乱子。”  
　　“你别看我，我不一样，我是想真心待他的，这孩子遭了大罪，合该被我喜欢喜欢。”  
　　“再者说，”肖恩想到刘北山嘴角下头那两个小坑，流露出点笑意，“这孩子也是真心喜欢我。”

　　

 

　　

　　

　　  
　　一直到酒吧清场刘北山才跌跌撞撞地从楼上下来，贺六看他走路姿势不对，面无表情地吹了个口哨。  
　　肖恩重重地拐了他一把，刘北山也听懂了这里头的促狭意思，臊得面皮通红，但还是磨磨蹭蹭地站到肖恩面前：“肖哥…对不起，我…”  
　　肖恩弯腰掐他脸蛋：“下次注意点，别人给的东西不许吃。”  
　　刘北山点点头：“那个，我，我让你……”他有点说不下去，少年初经人事，面皮红得要滴血。  
　　肖恩心想我都做到这一步了我什么心思你还不明白吗？嘴上仍是硬撑着说：“嗨，没事。你叫我一声哥。兄弟之间，正常。”  
　　贺六偏头觑他，刘北山猛地抬头：“正…正常吗？肖哥你和六哥也……”  
　　“并没有！”肖恩和贺六对望一眼齐声喝止。

　　

 

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　肖恩也说不清为什么看上刘北山了，一开始只觉得这孩子漂亮。装知心大哥装上瘾了，装得有模有样的，也掏出刘北山心里不少苦。  
　　打那日后，肖恩开始每天接送小北上下学，小北一开始还拘谨地坐在后排座，后来慢慢地坐进了副驾驶。两人默契保持着亲密的关系，又没捅破最后那层窗户纸。  
　　肖恩在艰难地等待着小北长大成人的那一天。  
　　向来寡言的刘北山也学着开始说起过往。  
　　看他淡淡地说起在福利院的日子不好过，缺衣少食，常有打骂，好容易上了学又被人围堵，勒索，拿身世取笑，孤立。  
　　至于更不堪启齿的身世，他没说，肖恩也没问。  
　　“也没什么。”刘北山顿了顿，做了个轻飘飘的总结。仍低下头擦手里的杯子。

　　世间诸多温情，明明铺得满地都是，可偏偏丁点落不到他身上，好像有人生下来就是为了吃苦的。

　　肖恩不是没见过可怜人，干这一行的最忌心慈手软，你不对人狠，赶明死马路上的就是你自己。可他看着刘北山那张苍白的脸，就想把人带到怀里使劲抱抱，好让他沾染上点热气。  
　　可他现在扮演的是纯情大哥形象，生怕把人吓跑了，只好干咳两声揣起那点见不得人的念头。  
　　小北突然扑过来抱住肖恩的腰，“现在不一样了，肖哥是好人。”  
　　刘北山性子沉稳，甚至是沉默，很少表达情绪，但往往语出惊人。  
　　肖恩正心猿意马，被正主一扑，竟然愣了半晌，抱着少年略略结实起来的肩背，轻轻地抚了抚。心想我只会比他们更坏，只是你不知道。

　　

　　

 

　　

　　

　　  
　　有一回肖恩有事耽搁了，迟了一会去学校，结果没看到刘北山的人影，正要下车去找，突然看到王兵领着几个人堵着刘北山。  
　　肖恩正准备下车去看看，刘北山偏着头被堵在墙角，远远看见肖恩的车，似乎说了什么，那群人就哄笑着离开了。  
　　肖恩停住了拉车门的手，看刘北山走过来坐进副驾驶。  
　　“什么人？”肖恩调整着语气问道。  
　　“同学。”刘北山冷着脸，露出个讥讽的笑，“一群败类。”  
　　“要我帮忙吗？”肖恩目不斜视看着前方的路。  
　　“不用，”刘北山摇摇头，“肖哥，我自己能行。”  
　　肖恩嗯了一声没再坚持，但留了个心，派了人手暗中盯着。

 

　　

　　

　　

 

　　

　　  
　　  
　　这一天就是负责盯梢的小弟传话说刘北山被人堵了，肖恩正跟几个盘口的兄弟商量事，最近杂碎多，大事没有，小事不断，这群人苍蝇似的嗡嗡绕，也足够让人心烦气躁。  
　　一听刘北山又出事了，肖恩重重摁灭了烟头，“老六，跟我走一趟。”几个精壮的汉子一愣神：“出了什么事，要肖哥亲自走一趟？要不要哥几个帮忙？”  
　　肖恩咧了咧一口白牙，挥挥手：“一群小王八蛋而已，欺负我老婆了，我去看看，你们先坐着。”  
　　

　　

 

　　

　　肖恩一口气喝完了杯里的水，“说吧。”  
　　刘北山结结巴巴地开口了：“肖哥，我，我觉得，我还是回福利院吧，最近这段日子承蒙你照顾了。书我不读了，我打算去广州打工。”  
　　肖恩正等人委委屈屈告状好替他出气，没想到等来的是人要跑的通知，重重地一放杯子：“你说什么？”  
　　刘北山鼓起勇气又说一遍：“我说承蒙你照顾，我准备去广州。”  
　　肖恩气得站起身，一把摔了杯子，“你再说一遍？！”不等他答话又暴怒道：“刘北山你他妈的有没有心啊，我就不信你看不出来我是什么意思，有什么事不能说出来？被几个小杂碎一堵你他妈就要跑了？”  
　　肖恩越说越生气，刘北山也先是一怔，随即竟也怒道：“我他妈就是知道才要走的！你知道我为什么一直住在福利院吗？”  
　　刘北山站起身狠狠地盯着肖恩，想是在发泄着什么，一字一句几乎是咬牙切齿地说：  
　　“我妈是个千人骑的烂婊子，不知道被他妈哪个死酒鬼强奸了才怀了我！”  
　　“我妈都嫌我脏，生下我就把我扔在北边的破林子里了，她恨我，怕我，巴不得我死。”  
　　“我为什么叫北山？北山就他妈是个没人去的垃圾场，他们都说，我就是个没人要的垃圾。”  
　　肖恩深吸几口气攥住他的肩膀，气红了眼睛：“那你是吗？！她不要你是你的错吗，别人说你是什么你就是什么了吗？刘北山你他妈真可以，我以前怎么没看出来你是个孬种。”  
　　刘北山昂起头还要犟，被肖恩掀翻在沙发上冲着臀部狠掴了几掌。肖恩气急了也没缓着劲，几掌下去刘北山就感觉臀部又痛又辣，虽是咬着牙不吭声，却硬生生打下泪来。

　　半是痛，半是委屈。

　　肖恩打了几下见没了声响，便把人翻过来，重重地在他眼皮上一捺，摸到一手潮气，心里却也软了下来，骂道：“出息。”  
　　刘北山偏过头去，哑着嗓子说：“我算是什么东西？我就是个烂人，谁跟我呆在一起名声都得臭，我连根都是坏的，肖哥你是个好人，你不一样。我不能和你在一起，我不能害了你的名声。”  
　　肖恩早知道这件事就是刘北山心里长长久久的一根刺，都长进肉里了，早晚要出事。  
　　他原先想着一点一点替小北除了这根刺，不叫他疼，可现在看来，长痛不如短痛，非得一口气拔出来才行。  
　　肖恩钳住小北的下巴不让他扭头：“看着我。”  
　　“谁说没人爱你？刘北山，这话可真没心，就算是块冰都被我捂化了，我怎么样想的你一点都不知道吗？”

　　“你妈不要你又怎么样，是婊子又怎么样，她既然不要你就不是你妈，就跟你没有关系，如果非要找一个生的理由，那么你是为我诞生的生命，你从母胎分离的那一刻起就属于我，你管别人做什么，我来爱你就行了。”

　　人是独立的人，人也为人而生，能遇到多么了不起，见到你的那一刻，我觉得我塌陷了一块。 

　　刘北山睁大眼睛，眼里水汽氤氲，似乎微微一动泪水就会滚出来。肖恩吻他眼角，笑了：“行了，别显摆你那大眼睛了，下面的话也给我仔细听着。”  
　　“第一，这件事我本打算让你自己解决，我是让你收拾他们，不是听他们胡说八道。他们那群人算个什么东西，他们说你不好你就不好了，我天天说你好你倒听不进去？现在这事不用你管了，收拾这种狗怂我有的是办法。”  
　　刘北山盯着他没说话，眼角还是红红的。肖恩啧了一声，轻轻掐他的脸：  
　　“第二件事就是，以后什么事都得跟我说，别老闷在心里，都捂坏了。我问什么你也都得回答，不许隐瞒！别用这种眼神看我，老子口都给你口了，提点要求怎么了！”  
　　刘北山眨了眨眼睛，回道：“好。”仍旧盯着肖恩看。  
　　肖恩被他盯得喉咙发紧，压低了身体靠近小北，鼻息滚烫地扑在脸上，肖恩逡巡小北的嘴唇，低声道：“第三件事，别一口一个害了我，我可不是什么好人。”  
　　肖恩扣住小北的后脑勺将人带起来，分开他的腿让他跨坐在自己身上，交换了一个强取豪夺的吻，分开时刘北山面带潮红地喘着粗气。  
　　肖恩拉低他的头颈，额头相抵，手指擦过小北微肿的唇：“你这么聪明，早应该知道我是什么人。之前不说，是怕吓跑你，现在你都主动要跑了，我还有什么可装的。”  
　　肖恩在他脖子上烙下一个吻，吮了一口他的耳垂，感受怀里人的僵硬，

　　“现在知道怕了？”  
　　“听你一口一个我是好人我还怪不好意思的。”  
　　肖恩一面说一面拉开男孩的上衣，手指驾轻就熟地找到胸前的一点，重重地一拧。小北闷哼一声，却没有抵抗。  
　　“我早就想干这事了，你在柜台后面擦酒杯的时候，你弯腰拖地的时候，每时，每刻。我一看到你，就想跟你做这档子事。”  
　　“我比他们，坏得只多不少，他们欺负你，我也想欺负你，把你抵到墙角，想让你哭，想让你叫着我的名字哭，想让你坐在我身上哭。”  
　　“现在还觉得，我是好人吗？”  
　　肖恩的另一只手圈住他的后背，污秽的语言和潮热的呼吸打在耳边，少年人被逼的无措的手都不知道该往哪里放，眼睛却还是盯着肖恩，  
　　“不怕。”  
　　“嗯？”肖恩一顿。隔着棉质的运动裤颠了颠怀里的人，硬挺的部位在臀缝周围显得更清晰。“这样也不怕？”  
　　“不怕，”刘北山耳朵红得要滴出血来，仍旧看着肖恩说：“不怕你，我愿意。”  
　　“愿意什么？”  
　　“愿意给你。”  
　　肖恩本来还有所顾忌，只想让他长长记性，别老觉得自己是好人，被这不知死活的小子撩拨得血气翻涌，抱起人就往身后的床上扔。

　　

　  
　  
　　

　　


	3. Chapter 3

肖恩帮小北脱掉校服上衣，心里暗骂一句，妈的，小孩还没成年。动作略有些迟疑。  
　　小北已经解了肖恩的衬衣，搂着他的脖子就亲上去，少年人没有章法，唇齿动作之间显得青涩但却无比真挚。肖恩将人缓慢放倒在床上，抵开他的大腿，轻轻蹭了蹭他的腿根，不着急下一步动作，问道：  
　　“你知道接下来要干什么吗？”  
　　小北点点头，伸手去解裤带，肖恩看他动作，“刘北山，我之前怎么没发现你这么主动。”  
　　小北三两下蹬掉了裤子，把手放在肖恩腰间，支起上半身吻肖恩的脸颊，  
　　“我装的。”  
　　“怕你不要我。”  
　　肖恩拉过他的手，将两人支起的部位放在一起，让他圈住，带着他动作。偏头轻舔他唇珠：“我能不要你吗？我他妈爱你都爱到心肝里去了。”  
　　小北昂起头喘息，回答地支离破碎：“我……我也……爱你。”  
　　肖恩加重了手下的动作，心想还真是听进去了，真的有问必答。又是高兴又是叹息，怎么办啊，这人怎么正正好长在他心头上。耳边传来一声惊喘。

　　

　

　　

　　

　　

　　　

 

       肖恩用手指一揩小北的小腹，轻笑道：“真多。”  
　　看小北臊得用手臂横遮住眼睛喘息，肖恩胡乱抓过一件上衣擦去，仔细一看竟然是刚脱下来的校服，登时起了坏心，故意把衣服凑到小北面前，“校服上都是精液，没法穿了，有换洗的吗？”  
　　小北轻轻一笑，浅浅地露出那两个小坑：“没事，明天不上学。”  
　　肖恩被他勾得移不开眼，凑近了舔他那两个小坑，一路顺着脸颊向上吻。抹开头发，正要吻，突然发现左边额角有一处擦伤，再一翻，右边也有。  
　　“这里怎么有伤，他们打你了？”  
　　小北先是一愣，再是嗫嚅：“没有。”  
　　“我刚告诉你什么？什么都得跟我说！”肖恩托起他的脸。  
　　小北支支吾吾：“不是他们打的，我们今天大扫除，我擦窗户，站起来没看见，撞到头了……”  
　　“两边都撞了？”肖恩将信将疑，生怕他被人欺负了不说。  
　　小北涨红了脸：“两面都得擦，我擦另一面的时候，又撞到了……”  
　　男人说什么也不能在床上笑出来，笑萎了怎么办，肖恩使劲揉了揉小北的头，怎么回事啊，怎么这么可爱。

　　小北闷闷道：“不许笑我。”  
　　“嗯，不笑。”肖恩低头轻轻在两处擦伤的地方一边落下一个吻，“要长角了。”  
　　小北正丢脸呢，没听清楚：“什么？”  
　　肖恩探身拿过床头上的一瓶东西，抵开小北的大腿，边捂热手里的润滑边说：“你知道我第一次见你的时候在想什么吗？”  
　　“不…不知道。”被异物侵入的感觉并不好，小北努力放软身子，容纳肖恩的手指进出。  
　　“我在想，这孩子怎么跟只小山羊似的。”肖恩边扩张边回忆那个午夜路灯下瘦白的男孩。  
　　“瘦，白净，板着脸。”肖恩观察着小北的表情，又增加了一根手指。“吃甜品的时候会怂怂鼻子，吃高兴了还会眯眼睛，就跟我爸牧场里养的小羊似的。”  
　　“哦对了，我从那时就想跟你干这档子事了。”

   
　　抽动的手指变成三根，小北不自觉地怂了怂鼻子，仰起了脖子。从未被开拓的地方有些招架不住外来侵略者。肖恩吻住他的唇，吞下难耐的呻吟。  
　　“那你怎么还没长角呢，”肖恩顿了顿，像是想到了什么，凑在小北耳边说，“小母羊才不长角。”肖恩找到了凸起的一点，摁得男孩的躯体像是被拉满的弓。  
　　小北握在肖恩手臂上的手指微微蜷缩起来，被肖恩带着握住了自己的坚挺，耳边继续传来肖恩的热息：“原来长了，长在这儿了。”  
　　刚射过一次本该疲软着，此时又颤颤巍巍地立起来，被肖恩坏心眼地在顶端一摁，少年惊叫出声。  
　　“真硬。”肖恩笑。

 

   
 

　　

　　紧致的内里已经能容纳四根手指的翻搅，抵在某个点上小北就会握紧了肖恩的手臂，小北努力地适应着肖恩的进入，即使最脆弱的地方也被肖恩摁住出口，也没有半分抵抗，是全然信任的模样。  
　　肖恩被他这幅样子撩得心都化成一腔蜜糖。  
　　眼见着差不多，肖恩抽出手指，换了另一样滚烫的事物抵在入口，“小北，爱我吗？”  
　　小北被激出泪来，差点咬到舌头，哑着嗓子：“爱你。”  
　　于是痛呼和惊叫被一齐堵回身体。

　　

 

 

　　

　　肖恩托起小北换了个姿势，掐着他的腰缓缓坐下。小北的手因为快感的堆积而酥麻，几乎要在肖恩的腹上滑开，眼睫毛上也坠了汗水，随着晃动跌破在腹股间。  
　　唇齿微张，关不住甜腻的喘息，肖恩顶了几下居然坐起身来，进入到更深的内里，动作刮蹭过那一点。  
小北的手指几乎要陷进肖恩的手臂里，吃不住劲，尖叫着射了出来，就要脱力向后倒去。  
　　肖恩拉住他的胳膊，让他圈住自己的脖子，舔舐着小北湿热的脖颈，在他耳边说：“你刚刚上楼前看到楼下那群人了吗？”  
　　小北努力眨了眨眼睛，眼角飞红一片：“看……看到了。”  
　　“那是我的手下，我在去找你之前正在跟他们谈事。”肖恩掐住他的腰，重重地顶了顶，笑道：“现在他们还在楼下，包间隔音不好。”  
　　怀里的人呼吸陡然加重，身后阻力更大，肖恩就着这个姿势狠顶了几下，怀里的人不敢再出声，猛得摇摇头，眼前一片白茫茫，交待在了肖恩腹间。

 

　　这一下小北再没力气支撑，倒进肖恩怀里好像在发抖，肖恩颈窝一热竟是泪水滑下来，将人扶起来一看，竟然泪流满面。  
　　肖恩伸手去揩，心里懊悔做得狠了些，柔声问道：“弄痛你了？”小北仍是咬着下唇摇摇头，眼泪止不住地流，下体也止不住，再没有可射的东西，正一股一股地吐着清液。  
　　他握着肖恩的手哭了好一会才缓过来，肖恩吻掉他的眼泪，身下却不敢动，任由连接处的精液汩汩流出，到处一片狼藉。

　　小北终于缓了下来，打着哭嗝抱住肖恩的脖子：“不……不是痛，是……唔……是爽的。”  
　　肖恩重重叹一口气，把人回抱得更紧：“我迟早死你身上。”

 

　　话是这么说，肖恩看着小北扶墙站着，修长笔直的大腿上面满是肆虐的红痕，脚却软得像棉花，连带着液体顺着腿根滑下，有点吮破的唇间还在小声吸气。  
　　肖恩紧了紧喉咙只觉得再看要出事，上前一把把人打横抱放进浴缸里，就着蒸腾的水汽又把人摁倒在了浴缸里。  
　　洗完了小北连站起来的力气都没了，耷着脑袋由肖恩抱出来。肖恩吃了个半饱，把人弄成这样也于心有愧，殷殷切切地找了羊毛的垫子铺好再把人放上去？少年细白柔嫩的躯体染上艳情的红痕，落在松软的羊毛间美艳得不可方物。  
　　小北今天又是哭又是痛，早就困得眼皮打架，捧着肖恩的脸，迷迷瞪瞪地突然笑了，轻轻吻了一下肖恩的鼻尖：“肖哥，我爱你。”  
　　肖恩眼睛一热，也轻吻在他额头：“我也爱你，睡吧。”

 

 

　　

 

　　与此同时，楼下贺六顶位面无表情地分配完任务，楼上的人还没有要下来的意思，只好说：“散了吧。”  
　　一群铮铮铁汉面面相觑就是不肯走，你推我我推你地推出了个彪形大汉，那汉子嘤嘤唔唔道：“六哥，刚那是大嫂吗？”  
　　贺六敷衍地嗯了一声。  
　　几个汉子登时惊了：  
　　“嚯，肖哥牛逼。”  
　　“大嫂成年了吗？”  
　　“铁定没有啊，你没看到还穿着校服吗？”

　　贺六心想肖恩这他妈都做得什么王八犊子事，面上仍是不动声色，看着眼前这群大老爷们手舞足蹈地分享八卦。  
　　肖恩神清气爽从楼下下来，卡座上的壮汉们齐刷刷回头，肖恩动作一滞，“哟，哥几个还没走呢？”  
　　“走了走了，这就准备走了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”刚刚八卦完大哥的小弟们纷纷起身告辞。  
　　有眼尖的瞥到肖恩裤腿上沾到一层白毛，打着哈哈跟肖恩搭话：“哎哟，肖哥养小宠物了？”  
　　肖恩低头一看，应该是从羊毛毯子上粘的。随意掸了掸，又想起羊毛毯子上安睡的人，笑得别有深意：“是啊，养了只羊。”  
　　那小弟一愣怔，在屋里养啥羊啊，正要再问，被旁边的光头大哥一把摁了回去：“你问个几把啊小五，肖哥养头牦牛都不稀奇哈哈哈走了肖哥哈哈哈哈。”  
　　小五被一群大汉快活地夹了出门，仍是一脸茫然，光头大哥拍他脑瓜：“你有点眼力见吧，肖哥那表情不像是养了羊，倒像是刚吃了羊。”

   
 

 

   
 

　　肖恩好容易卷了人带回家睡下，结果搂着人睡到半夜，这才琢磨过味来。  
　　狗怂好解决，身世总会是横亘在心头的刺，琢磨来琢磨去今天非得把刺全拔了才成。  
　　肖恩愁得望着月亮睡不着，就着月光看怀里的爱人。只觉得没哪里不合心意，漂亮极了，看他额角的擦伤，唇角破了点皮，略略肿着。露出的细白脖颈上也有轻轻重重的红痕，被子掩盖下的躯体更是遍地开出花来。大腿根上红红白白的掐痕在肖恩眼前略过。  
　　肖恩枕着胳膊去蹭他的脸，心想：“还是嫩，还是个孩子。”  
　　可不是吗，还没成年呢，可不是个孩子。  
　　孩子？！  
　　肖恩一骨碌翻身坐了起来。动静太大惊醒了小北，他迷迷瞪瞪睁眼伸手就要抱，肖恩揽过人一吻，“小北，我想要个孩子。”  
　　刘北山睡得五迷三道地眼睛也没睁开，顺着答：“我给你生？”  
　　肖恩真是怕了他这张嘴：“你他妈是真敢说，你也心疼心疼你自己。”  
　　小北露出点迷迷蒙蒙的笑，“你心疼我不就行了。”  
　　肖恩恨不过，在他屁股上轻掴了一掌：“睡吧，不然别想睡了。”

   
 

　　

 

　　第二天中午，小北终于睡够了，拧着腰起身，四处看了一圈都没看到肖恩，一楼餐桌上留了一份早餐，并着一个红红的证书。  
　　上头写着：收养登记证。  
　　里面照片上肖恩和刘北山都露着些难得的笑意。


End file.
